1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electro-optical devices including an element substrate on which pixels are arranged and electronic apparatuses and projection displays including such electro-optical devices.
2. Related Art
Among various electro-optical devices, a liquid crystal device includes a liquid crystal layer between an element substrate and a counter substrate and has pixels at positions corresponding to intersections of data lines and scanning lines on the element substrate. Each pixel includes a field-effect transistor for pixel switching and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the field-effect transistor.
In the liquid crystal device thus configured, the field-effect transistor is disposed at a position where the field-effect transistor overlaps the pixel electrode of the pixel to which the transistor belongs or at a position where the field-effect transistor overlaps a signal line beside the pixel to which the transistor belongs. Hence, the pitch of the pixels agrees with that of the field-effect transistors and is inevitably larger than the length of semiconductor layer constituting the field-effect transistor (see JP-A-2003-287764 and JP-A-2006-3920).
For the above electro-optical device, if the pixel pitch is reduced in order to increase image resolution, the length of the semiconductor layer constituting the field-effect transistor must be reduced accordingly because the pixel pitch is inevitably larger than the length of the semiconductor layer. This makes it difficult to reduce the pixel pitch any further because problems such as a decrease in the source-drain breakdown voltage of the field-effect transistor may occur.